


NOT ANOTHER GROUP CHAT - HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Spooktober, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: It’s SpooktoberHere’s a group chat with an embedded storyOrZack Taylor is scared of everything and Trini has had enough





	NOT ANOTHER GROUP CHAT - HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

[Trash™] has created a new group chat  
SPOOKTOBER *pumpkinemoji

[Jason whore-hees™]  
[CandyMan™]  
[Zackinstein™]  
[TheFinalGirl™]  
[TommyknockersOliver™]  
[KimBOOly™]

[Zackinstein™] Happy Spooktober Guys  
[TheFinalGirl™] fuck off Zack  
[Zackinstein™] I will not stand for this blasphemy  
[Jason whore-hees™] why is my name so offensive?  
[CandyMan™] am I CandyMan because I am black??  
[Zackinstein™] all I hear is complaints when I should be hearing the gentle woooooooooo of ghost noises 

[TheFinalGirl™] has sent a voice note to the group  
(Her saying a ghostly woo in a monotone voice) 

[TommyknockersOliver™] I’m sorry my name is appalling  
[Zackinstein™] U R A STEPHEN KING LEGEND BE QUIET ! ALSO TRINI UR DA WORST GHOST OF ALL TIME  
[CandyMan™] I am legit a ghost BECAUSE I ALREADY DIED  
[KimBOOly™] ^^^^^ lol Billy you just owned Halloween  
[Jason whore-hees™] how about we hop in the mystery machine tonight and go look for some spooky goings on??  
[KimBOOly™] Jason r u actually a pervert?  
[Zackinstein™] A GHOST HUNT!!!! OMG YAS  
[KimBOOly™] seems lame, we might as well dress Trini up for trick or treating and send her out for candy  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] did you actually just troll ur own GF???  
[Zackinstein™] Jason, Trini stole my hocus pocus costume  
[Jason whore-hees™] Zack I do not care!!  
[TheFinalGirl™] I set fire to it  
[CandyMan™] technically I did  
[Jason whore-hees™] is that what the smoke smell was earlier?  
[TheFinalGirl™] oh yeah me and Billy we remaking Carrie  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] seems legit  
[Jason whore-hees™] I give up 

[TheFinalGirl™] has sent an image to the group (of her dressed as little red riding hood)

[TheFinalGirl™] TRICK OR TREAT  
[KimBOOly™] a treat for all our eyes baby ;)  
[CandyMan™] they be throwing dollar dollar bills y’all at you not candy  
[Jason whore-hees™] Billy?!?! Are you being suggestive towards Trini? ALSO HELLO ;)  
[CandyMan™] you know I am Jason !!!  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] how about scary movie night tonight? Lights out, under the covers, plenty of snacks?  
[Zackinstein™] yeah ok but we not watching anything with creepy clowns, Asian ghost girls, bendy neck ladies or Kevin Bacon  
[KimBOOly™] are you scared of Kevin Bacon?  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] no he just feels Kevin Bacon stole his career  
[TheFinalGirls™] Kevin Bacon has no career  
[Jason whore-hees™] I don’t understand what he has to do with Halloween or scary movies  
[CandyMan™] I’m not watching any of that poltergeist crap  
[KimBOOly™] someone pick a movie FFS  
[Zackinstein™] what about something with witches ??  
[TheFinalGirls™] ZACK I WILL NOT WATCH HOCUS POCUS  
[KimBOOly™] OMG HOCUS POCUS IS MY JAM !!!!! 2 votes for hocus pocus  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] how about we just watch Halloween? It’s a classic  
[CandyMan™] it’s a deal 

.......the next night.........

[Zackinstein™] guys is anyone home??  
(10 minutes later)  
[Zackinstein™] hello? I’m scared  
(Another 10 minutes later)  
[Zackinstein™] I heard a noise  
[TheFinalGirl™] the only noise I hear is you droning on and I’m not even home  
[Zackinstein™] Trini it’s not funny I think I heard Michael Myers outside  
[TheFinalGirl™] no you didn’t fucktard it’s probably just Jason talking to himself  
[Jason whore-hees™] I don’t talk to myself  
[TheFinalGirl™] yes you do I hear you talking to ur pecs all the time  
[KimBOOly™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ is it Halloween or April fools? LOL BYE *handwavingemoji  
[Jason whore-Hees™] this is so offensive and besides I’m not even home  
[CandyMan™] did you smoke one of those funny smelling cigarettes again?  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] Zack ur a power ranger wtf is wrong with you?  
[TheFinalGirls™] ‘wtf is wrong with you?’ An autobiography about Zack Taylor ghost written by the rest of the power rangers  
[Zackinstein™] Trini stop talking about ghosts  
[KimBOOly™] Zack im in the loft it’s me you can hear  
[Jason whore-hees™] why r u in there?  
[KimBOOly™] looking for the Halloween decorations 

[KimBOOly™] has sent an image to the group (a VHS tape)

[TommyKnockersOliver™] ah an ancient relic  
[CandyMan™] totally trendy now  
[KimBOOly™] B don’t say trendy !!!  
[Zackinstein™] OMG DON’T WATCH THAT  
[TheFinalGirl™] why is it vintage porn?  
[Zackinstein™] NO YOU WILL DIE IN 7 DAYS!!!!  
[KimBOOly™] why it’s just leprechaun on VHS??!!  
[Zackinstein™] yeah and that movie sucked !!!  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] BUT Jennifer Aniston? In her first movie role  
[KimBOOly™] bullshit nobody gonna die  
[Zackinstein™] DONT GO IN THE WELL  
[TheFinalGirl™] ^^^^^^^ dude you need to chill out  
[Jason whore-hees™] what well?  
[Zackinstein™] CREEPY ASIAN GHOST GIRL IS IN THE WELL  
[TheFinalGirl™] do you have a head injury?  
[CandyMan™] I’m gonna head home I’m worried about Zack  
[KimBOOly™] I’m not getting down from the loft just to tend to his dramatics  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] hey guys how about we watch the texas chainsaw massacre tonight?  
[Jason whore-hees™] ^^^^^^^^LOVE  
[Zackinstein™] OH BECAUSE IM NOT ALREADY TRAUMATISED ENOUGH!!!!  
[TheFinalGirl™] awwww who wants to watch Casper with ZACKY  
[Zackinstein™] FUCK YOU TRINI  
[Jason whore hees™] How about a nightmare on elm street??  
[TheFinalGirl™] hey Zack I got a song for ya  
[Zackinstein™] you do??? :)  
[TheFinalGirl™] ONE, TWO Freddy's coming for you  
[Zackinstein™] JASON MAKE HER STOP  
[Jason whore-hees™] I’m not getting involved  
[TheFinalGirl™] THREE, FOUR better lock your door 

.......a moderately loud tap on the window-  
Followed by Zack screaming loudly like a girl......

[Zackinstein™] THIS IS WHERE I DIE , ghostface is here to get me  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] oh it’s ghostface now?  
[CandyMan™] how post modern  
[KimBOOly™] Zack is that you making sounds only Mariah Carey can make???  
[Zackinstein™] SOMEONE JUST KNOCKED ON THE WINDOW 

.....hears another knock on the window it’s Trini wearing a Michael Myers mask.....

[Zackinstein™] I AM NOT OK WITH WHAT YOU JUST DID I NEARLY DIED  
[CandyMan™] ok attention seeker.. I’ve actually died  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] Oh someone make him a hot chocolate for the shock  
[TheFinalGirl™] LOL PUSSY  
[KimBOOly™] whatever what are you guys dressing up as for our Halloween party???  
[TheFinalGirl™] Jason Vorhees’ mother  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] so a Middle Aged Woman in a sweater?  
[Jason whore-hees™] Billy from stranger things  
[CandyMan™] Denise Hemphill from Scream Queens  
[Zackinstein™] Winona Ryder  
[KimBOOly™] Kevin Spacey  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] WTF Kim LOL , I’m going as neve Campbell from the craft  
[TheFinalGirl™] Zack I just heard a noise in the basement  
[Zackinstein™] NO YOU DIDN’T  
[TheFinalGirl™] fine I’ll go investigate on my own  
[Zackinstein™] no you will not what if the bent neck lady is In the basement ???  
[KimBOOly™] nah it’s just my mom I keep her there  
[Jason whore-hees™] ^^^ might be the funniest you’ve ever been  
[KimBOOly™] fuck off Jason or I’ll tell everyone ur scared of balloons  
[Jason whore-hees™] WELL YOU JUST DID BITCH  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] GUYS I know Zacks been overreacting all night but I legit just heard a strange noise outside  
[Zackinstein™] WELL GO INVESTIGATE  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] excuse me how is ok for me to go alone but not Trini ???!!  
[Zackinstein™] Trini’s smol <3  
[Jason whore-hees™] yeah guys I heard that noise too 

..... a phone call makes them all jump...

[Zackinstein™] THE LAND LINE IS RINGING !!!  
[TheFinalGirl™] what is it 1996????  
[Jason whore-hees™] fuck there’s a note under the door 

.... the note says ‘what’s your favourite scary movie?’

[Zackinstein™] OH GOD THIS IS WHERE I DIE  
[TheFinalGirl™] oh just you????  
[KimBOOly™] fuck there’s someone running about in a ghostface mask call the police  
[TommyKnockersOliver™] guys where’s Billy ? :(  
[Jason whore-hees™] OMG I’m so scared where’s my boy?  
[Zackinstein™] WHAT IF GHOSTFACE HAS BILLY ???!!  
[TheFinalGirls™] fuck this I’m going out armed 

....... the door bell rings........ghostface is standing at the door 

(Trini answers)  
(Zack screams)  
(The others all stand behind 5ft Trini)

....... ghostface takes off his mask........

All- “BILLY??!!!!!”  
Billy- “SURPRISE BITCHES, I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU’D SEEN THE LAST OF ME”


End file.
